Family
by sophieyu03
Summary: Percy went on a mission issued by his father Poseidon… to find his half brother that was a wizard. Harry had dreamed about a man and a teenager, what will he do when said teenager bursted into the Number Twelve of Grimmauld Place? Set after The Blood of Olympus and during The Order of the Phoenix.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Both books belongs to their respective owner.

Two men stood in front of each other. One old man and one teenager.

The old man opened his mouth, " Do you understand what you have to do? "

The boy sighed," I understand. "

The man looked at him," I am sorry, but it had to be done. You have my permission to sent him to your uncle if you don't have a better choice."

"Yes. I will do what I can." He raised his head, and his eyes bored straight into the man's.

…

Harry woke up in cold sweat. Tom Marvolo Riddle had stared straight at him. No, wait. That wasn't Tom. Although the boy had the same hair, eyes, and face structure as the dark wizard, there's something different in it.

His eyes were like roaring waves, while Tom's had a dark tint in his. Also, Riddle had changed his appearance nowadays anyway, and Lord Voldemort would never obey someone else's instructions. It is just his own strange dream.

Thinking of that, Harry looked around. The sky was still dark, indicating that it is still midnight. Sighing of his dream, Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep. The next day he woke up, he forgotten of that dream entirely.

A/N: So this is a new story that I suddenly decided to write in my spare time. Chapter 1 will be focusing on Percy. Do you like it or not? Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Sorry, I haven't been updating this story for quite a while, focusing on my Chinese one. Finally, I managed to write chapter 1, so here it is!**

**Thank you for all your reviews. Here are a few responds….**

**dnck(Guest): Thanks for your review. Sorry, but because this is only a short prologue, there won't be too much information and character development. Also, I am trying to improve my word count…. though I simply don't have enough time to write a much longer chapter.**

**Guest (TheOriginalPercabethShipper): Sorry that you don't like my comparison, but that is necessary for the story, as you will see below. And personally, I don't really think that Percy and Harry look alike, as their same traits end at their hair and eyes' similar color, so I often think that Percy is more similar to Tom, but this is just my own opinion, so sorry if you don't like this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Both books belong to their respective owners.**

Percy opened his eyes. He could see he was under the ocean, though he swore he had been sleeping in his cabin a moment earlier. Wait...sleeping. Right. His father must be sending him a dream vision. He turned around, and just as he predicted, Poseidon was walking towards where he stood.

" It had been quite a long time since we've seen each other, Perseus."

" It is nice to see you too, dad."

" Well, as you probably already know, I didn't take you here just to greet you," Poseidon began. Percy groaned. This had been his worst assumption. "I have something for you to do."

" Can't it be done by someone else?" Percy asked hopefully, "I mean, after a war with Kronos and a war with Gaea, I am quite looking forward to a rest."

" Sorry, Perseus, but this can be only done by us," Poseidon sighed, " I wouldn't want you to go otherwise, but it is necessary."

" Listen, Perseus. This is a long story, but to put it short, you have a brother."

" You mean like Tyson or Triton?" Percy asked, brows furrowing.

" Now I am talking about a demigod like you."

Silence.

Then there was a shout, "You broke the oath again?!" Percy yelled in disbelief.

" Calm down, Perseus. I haven't broken the oath since you were born. In fact, there wasn't any oath when your brother was born."

" But if this was the case, wouldn't the first great prophecy work on him?" Percy asked.

" After he was born shortly, I heard news that Zeus was trying to kill Hades' children, so to make sure Zeus wouldn't find him, I stripped him of his power as a demigod."

Percy stared at him, "You can do that? Then why don't you do that with me?"

Poseidon sighed, "Look, Perseus, even though I stripped your brother of his power, letting him escape from Zeus and the prophecy, he is still a demigod. The monsters nearby will still be able to smell him, and if I've done that to you, you wouldn't have survived."

" Then what let him survived? Other abilities?"

" Right you are, Perseus. Your brother's mother is in fact a," Poseidon bit his lips, "witch. Which made him half god, half wizard. He can survive the monsters with his power inherited from his mother."

" By witches and wizards, you mean Hecate's descendant right? Witches and wizards are only a myth." Percy said.

" In the mortal's eyes, we are a myth. Don't think that they don't exist. Though, of course, they are only a bunch of mortal Hecate blessed, so they can use magic." Poseidon replied.

" What do you want me to do then? I doubt you will talk about him if he doesn't have something to do with the quest."

Poseidon sighed, "Unfortunately, he did have something to do with it. In fact, the quest I am going to ask you to do is mainly concerning him," Poseidon wait for a second, and said, "I hope you will be able to catch him and bring him to me."

"Why? " Percy immediately asked. It is not every day that your father asks you to catch your half-brother.

"In the wizards' world, a wizard called Tom Marvolo Riddle was born. He was an orphan, but one day he discovered his magical abilities, and he went into the school 0f witchcraft and wizardry, Hogwarts."

"Wait," Percy interrupted, almost choking on his own saliva, " his name is Tom Marvolo Riddle? And that school, it is called Hogwarts? As in Pig warts? Who would name it like that?"

Poseidon sighed, "Percy, focus. Although I had to admit the wizard's naming skills are a bit weird, we aren't talking about this." Poseidon continued with his story, about how Tom had gone into the school, and, after a long time, became Lord Voldemort.

Percy tried to muffle his laughter, with no success, "You mean he change his name? Marvolo is bad enough, but Voldemort? The wizards' taste are sure strange."

"Perseus. Focus. The point is, as the only half-blood of mine, you will have to bear the quest to find him and bring him to me. This can be only done by us, and you understand that we gods can't interfere mortal's affairs, so it is up to you to catch him, and I will do the rest."

"But what should I do?" Percy questioned, "I can't exactly just go up and catch him, can I?"

" I will leave it to you to plan it with your friends. As a quest, you will go with two other demigods, but because this is our own problem, I hope you will be able to do most yourself. I will give you an address later, and I want you to go there yourself."

"Fine. I will try."

Poseidon asked, "Do you understand what you have to do?"

Percy sighed, "I understand."

Poseidon looked at him, "I am sorry, but it had to be done. You have my permission to send him to your uncle if you don't have a better choice."

"Yes. I will do what I can."

Then there was a pause.

"I think someone here is listening to us." Percy raised his head, staring into the space on the left. He had felt something by there, but as he looked up, there's nothing.

"Right," Poseidon said, " He will be assisting your quest, though I do not intend to let him know too much for now. "

" Who is that?" Percy asked.

" That will be yours to find out. I am sure you will know when you start your quest. Now, I will leave you to your own, remember to plan and go to that place then. Goodbye."

Percy opened his eyes. He was once again laying on his bed, in Cabin three. The Fates, as always, seemed to hate him, sending him to quests nonstop. Well, this is his life as a demigod, he guessed. Picking up a paper slip that miraculously appeared on his nightstand, he changed and step out of his cabin. It is time to find Annabeth.

**A/N: This is the first chapter, and I am glad that for the first time, I wrote 1000 words. You know, for a beginner like me, it is a huge accomplishment for myself, though I reckon this is a few words. Anyways, please give me advice and review!**


End file.
